


Counterpoint

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Non-magick fic where Harry and Severus meet through the Malfoy family.





	1. Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: As always, I obviously don’t own this and I think pretty much everyone knows who does own the lovely Severus Snape et al. Also, this is AU especially as of Deathly Hallows but as far as I’m concerned I’m in denial about that anyway. As always, feedback would be lovely especially as this is my first romantic fic and just so you know this is SLASH that is male/male relationships and as such if you don’t like it don’t read but if you do don’t come complaining to me. Enjoy! Belle

Harry Potter, or Evan Lupin Jamieson as he was now known, sighed deeply as he stepped off the American Airways flight from JFK airport, New York to Heathrow in London. He hadn’t been back to England for the last six years and was kind of wishing that he didn’t have to be here. He was incredibly grateful for the fact that he had Draco with him. He didn’t think he’d be able to do it without the guy who had become his brother. They had met at the Juilliard School in New York six years ago when they were both 21 having been awarded musical scholarships. Both of them had already completed degrees – Harry had a degree in Classics and Ancient History from Trinity College, Dublin whilst Draco had a degree in English Literature from the University of Cambridge. Both of them had been awarded scholarships to the Royal Academy of Music, Harry on violin and Draco on piano, but had turned them down to attend university, intending to go to music college after university and they had just spent the last few years since their graduation making their name known in the United States. The only reason they were now returning to the country of their birth was the fact that they had been offered a London debut at St. Martin’s in the Field after only three years on the professional circuit. That’s right, Harry Potter is a musician. He hadn’t spoken to his parents, Lily and James Potter or even his sisters and younger brother for nearly ten years. His twin brother had been killed by the serial killer Tom Riddle when they were just children and his parents and, to an extent, his godfather Sirius Black had blamed Harry for the death. The only person who hadn’t was Sirius’ husband, Remus Lupin. When Harry (or Evan as he is now known) had come out and told his family he was gay aged 18, his father disowned him. Apparently it was alright for his two best friends to be homosexual but for his son it was unthinkable. The last straw came when his cousin had stood back and watched as his friends had attacked Harry, beaten him up and attempted to sexually assault him. It was only the timely intervention of a passer-by that stopped him from being raped. When he had told his parents they had told him he must be mistaken and there would be no reason for the well behaved Dudley to do anything like that. Remus had adopted him, merely to give him the familial support that he wouldn’t have otherwise, at which point Harry changed his name to Evan Jamieson by deed poll and took Lupin as his middle name. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he received an elbow to the ribs and turned to glare at a grinning Draco

“Get your arse in gear Jamieson, I’ve got our luggage. We just need to go and find a taxi so we can get to the hotel.”

Draco slung an arm over Evan’s shoulder and grabbed the trolley with their cases in the other hand so that all Evan had to carry was the case holding his precious baby, as he referred to his violin, affectionately known as Inferno.

*********************************

Three days later…..

“Morning Evan. We get any post this morning?”

“Morning Draco, morning Blaise. You haven’t got any mail but I did.” Here he paused before he continued “I got an invitation to my sister Elizabeth’s wedding. She’s marrying a guy we used to go to school with – Ron Weasley. We used to be friends for a while at school but I haven’t spoken to him in years. Lily and James must be delighted. I have no idea why they’re inviting me though, I haven’t spoken to them for nearly ten years. I honestly don’t think I’ll be going.”

“Why ever not Evan? I know that you can’t stand your family but surely it’s the best opportunity to show them that you’re successful in your own right and that you’ve done it without them. Come on Ev, we’re household names in the US – we’ve topped the billboard charts. If that’s not something to boast about then what is. Besides, surely you want to see Remus again and this would give you a chance to do so.”

“I suppose you’re right and I can understand where you’re coming from. Plus I do really want to see Remus. Who knows, he might be able to come to our opening concert. I guess I just don’t really want to have to go by myself. Regardless, it’s not for a while yet so let’s just forget about it and concentrate on these concerts that we have got to do.”

***********************************

The duo had been booked to debut at the Cheltenham International Music Festival several weeks later and had spent several days enjoying the surrounding countryside and the other top acts that the festival attracted each year. They’d put together a programme that they hoped would meet the high standards of the patrons, many of whom had been attending the festival for years and were highly gratified when their hard work paid off and they received a standing ovation at the end of their hour long recital in the intimate surroundings of the Pittville Pump Rooms.

Evan stepped out of the shower in the hotel room he was currently sharing with Draco to notice that a smart shirt and slacks had been laid out on the bed for him as well as a pair of loafers. He looked momentarily confused before he called out 

“Drake? What are the clothes laid out on my bed for? I didn’t realise that we were going out tonight.”

“Oh, mum and dad have asked us to go to dinner and Blaise is coming with us as well. It’s at the mansion so you need to look smart not how you normally look.”

“I’ve looked smart since I met you Malfoy so bugger off! I doubt you’d let us be partners if I looked the same as I did when I first met you. Hang on, if it’s dinner with your parents and Blaise is going to be there that means I’m going to be a third wheel. Great.”

“I don’t think you are going to be third wheel Evan, I think I remember mum mentioning they were having a friend of Lucius’ for dinner as well.”

Evan simply groaned “I thought Narcissa had given up on trying to match me up with women that your family knows as soon as she found out I was gay. I was amazed she didn’t try to set me up with guys your family knows.”

“This is a guy Ev. I’m pretty certain mum’s on about Uncle Sev – he’s a really close friend of dad’s. They’ve known each other for years since school. I can’t remember what he does but I’m pretty sure it’s something to do with ancient history. Anyway, shut up and get ready we’ve got a thirty minute drive to get to the mansion and you’re not even dressed yet! Get a move on Evan, and brush your hair for God’s sake.”

The rental car pulled up at the front doors of the imposing looking manor house that had been in the Malfoy family for generations a mere forty minutes after it had left Cheltenham and the three passengers exited and made their way up the front steps. They were just about to let themselves in when the door swung open to reveal two handsome and elegant blondes – Draco’s parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Looking at the two of them it was easy to see that Draco was their child – he had all of their looks and mannerisms. Narcissa was effusive with her greeting as always and swept all three of them into huge hugs starting with Draco, she had adopted Evan into the family soon after he had met Draco at Juilliard. Lucius, whilst not as demonstrative as his wife, was nonetheless delighted to see the two boys and his son’s fiancée and the three of them were swiftly swept into the library to meet the other dinner guest for the evening.

Evan, too busy looking to see what had changed to the manor since his last visit six months ago, tuned out the conversation and failed to notice the tall dark haired man who unfolded himself from one of the armchairs, only to jump completely startled when Draco’s elbow met with his ribs in a painful but effective gesture to gain his attention. He looked up as Narcissa spoke “Evan, this is our friend Professor Severus Snape. Severus, this is Draco’s partner Evan Lupin Jamieson.”

Both of them stared at each other mesmerised before Severus seemed to mentally shake himself and held out a hand in greeting “Lupin? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Dr. Remus Lupin the curator of the British museum would you?”

Evan’s face lit up “You know Remy? I mean Dr. Lupin? He’s my adopted father! Hang on a minute; did you say you were Severus Snape? You wrote the new translations of Sophocles that were released last year! I thought I recognised your name.”

Severus’ eyes widened minutely showing his surprise “You read my translations? I didn’t think many people had, so many seem perfectly content with the existing translations. Sometimes I wonder what the point is in working.”

“But your translations are amazing!” Evan gushed “There were several points that I thought were much more literal translations than any of the others I’ve read.” At Severus’ raised eyebrow he expanded a bit more “Oh, sorry, I did an undergraduate degree in Classics and Ancient History at Trinity College, Dublin before I went to Juilliard to do music.”

Severus raised his eyebrow impressed “Indeed? Trinity was also my old alma mater. Who was your tutor and what did you specialise in? For me, it was obviously Greece and also Egypt therefore I had Albus Dumbledore as my mentor. Did you have Moody or Scrimgeour as your tutor? I believe those two along with Albus were the primary tutors for finalists.”

“I concentrated on Celtic history – the origins of mythology and the Gaelic language as well as various other things although I have a fairly extensive grounding in Roman history particularly Plutarch and similar areas. My tutor was Mad-Eye, sorry, Professor Moody, Alastor Moody. Not the most complimentary of nicknames but you have to admit he was fairly eccentric.” 

The two of them settled down in two armchairs near the fire with drinks to discuss the subject more. As the two of them talked neither took their eyes off of the other. “What year did you graduate if you don’t think me too impertinent for asking?” Evan smiled to himself as he realised that Severus was merely ten years older than him. He thought the older man was gorgeous, dressed in fitted black trousers and shirt that were evidently expensive, obviously intelligent and he had a voice to die for; rich, deep and silky, like molten dark chocolate. He had to shake himself several times in order to stop himself from staring although he never stopped listening to Severus talk.

Severus for his part was entranced with Evan, so much so that he was contemplating killing Draco once the evening was over for not having introduced them sooner. He had become fairly close to Remus Lupin over the years as much of his work had taken him to the reading rooms of the British Museum meaning that he and the slightly older curator had developed a firm respect for the other. Now that he thought about it he thought the elder had mentioned having a son on several previous occasions. He thought that Harry was gorgeous. Since leaving home to attend college in America he had let his hair lengthen to his shoulders where he often kept it tied back loosely with a leather thong and had replaced his unflattering glasses for contacts that showed off his verdant eyes to perfection. Since he had met Draco his dress sense had improved incredibly and that night he was wearing fitted black trousers and an emerald green shirt with onyx cufflinks.

The two were seated next to each other at dinner much to their delight and they didn’t stop talking about their respective careers and what they were interested in. Severus knew that he was definitely interested in this highly intelligent, gorgeous young man and from the way that the young man carried himself he knew that he was going to have to make all of the overtures himself. He subtly let it be known that he was single and definitely interested but was unaware whether Evan had taken the knowledge on board. The younger man seemed completely unaware of his own charms and was also seemingly unaware of the hints that Severus kept dropping but even so it was with some reluctance that Evan left the house at about midnight, although the occupants were all unwilling to let him leave.

“Ev, are you sure you’re going to be ok going back to the hotel by yourself? You know I’d come with you but mum and Blaise want to go over some wedding plans and I love you too much to put you through that. Plus, I thought you wanted to go to Stonehenge on your way back down to London.”

“Honestly Drake, its fine. I’m going to go to Stonehenge for a couple of hours and then I’m going to head back down to see Remus. He’s just got back from Cairo and Alexandria with some new things for the latest exhibition and the way he’s been talking they’re going to be fantastic. You just enjoy the time with Blaise and your parents and I’ll see you at the end of the week.”

Draco was stood at the front door staring at the tail-lights rapidly fading into the distance as Evan drove himself back to the hotel. He started as he saw a shadow loom up behind him and spun round to discover that it was only Severus

“Uncle Sev, you scared me! What were you doing lurking like that? Trying to get a last glimpse of Evan?” this last sentence was said in a teasing manner but his cheeky grin faded as he saw the serious look on the older man’s face “Uncle Sev? Are you ok?”

“What can you tell me about Evan Draco? How much do you know about his life before he met you?”

Draco started to look slightly nervous “Why don’t we go back inside. What do you actually want to know about him and why?”

“There were certain things that he seemed to want to avoid. He also seemed to avoid talking about his life before he went to university and his family with the exception of Dr. Lupin. Why is that?”

“Why exactly do you want to know? How serious about Evan are you? I have no intention of telling you this if you’re just going to turn around some time in the near future and hurt him.” By this point they had reached the library and Lucius and Narcissa merely smiled indulgently at Severus’ raised eyebrow, knowing just how protective Draco was of his best friend.

“I’ve never met anyone I’ve been more interested in. I just want to know what the history is so that I don’t do something to hurt him. Now, will you please tell me what is going on, who that young man is and why there is all the secrecy.”

Draco sighed in resignation and sat himself down, gesturing for Severus to do the same. “Evan Lupin Jamieson isn’t Evan’s real name. That’s how he was introduced to me but after we’d known each other for about three months he told me the whole story. Evan was actually born Harry James Potter. He was the second oldest of five children born to Lily Evans and James Potter – I think mum and dad know who they are vaguely. I’m not a hundred percent sure what they do but it’s something high up in the government. Lily and James had been involved in the case against Tom Riddle, that psychopath serial killer. Anyway, somehow he got into the house one night and killed Evan’s older twin brother Marcus, who’d always been a bit of a favourite. Lily and James hated the fact that Evan survived whilst Marcus didn’t and blamed him for it. When Evan was 18 he came out to his family and told them he was gay; his father disowned him. Then he was attacked. Some of his cousin’s friends beat him and then tried to sexually assault him. The only thing that stopped the attack was a near-by pedestrian. His parents and aunt and uncle completely denied everything and said he must be making it up. That was when Remus adopted him and he changed his name to Evan Lupin Jamieson. He did his undergraduate degree at Trinity like he told you and by all accounts he could have gone into a career in that field once he graduated but he turned down a place at the Royal Academy and when he was offered a scholarship at Juilliard he took it. We were placed in the same dorm as soon as we got there and we became firm friends and formed our duo. Mum and dad adopted him as a second son soon after I introduced Evan to them and he always comes away with us when we go on holiday. We’ve both lived in the States since we graduated and we’ve pretty much cracked the American market – we’ve topped the billboard charts both in straight classical and crossover. Then we were offered a London debut about six months ago followed by a European tour and there was no way we could turn it down. We had literally just got here when Evan got an invitation to his sisters wedding. She’s marrying some guy the two of them went to school with and for some bizarre reason she invited Evan even though he hasn’t spoken to any of them for almost ten years. Personally I think that Remus had something to do with it.”

“Are you going with him? Surely you’re not going to let him go back there by himself?”

“No I’m not going. He refuses to let either me or Blaise go with him. He was blathering something about not wanting to subject us to his family. Neither of us is happy about it but what can we do?”

Severus was thoughtful “Do you think he would consent to me attending with him?”

“You’d go with him? You’re that interested in him?” Draco sounded incredulous

“Yes I’m that interested in him. To be perfectly honest I’m ready to kill you for not having introduced us sooner. He’s practically perfect. Now, answer my question, do you think he would allow me to go with him to his sisters wedding?” Severus was looming over his godson by now in an attempt to intimidate him

“To be honest I haven’t got a clue Uncle Sev. You’d have to ask Evan that. So, I’m afraid the best I can do is give you his number and tell you that he’ll be back in London in two days time. Is that ok?”

“That’s fine. Now, get me the number. Unlike Evan I don’t have three days to meander back to London; I have a lecture to present tomorrow evening. Well, don’t just stand there, get a move on!”

Draco just laughed and scurried to get the number, hoping against hope that his best friend might finally be able to find some happiness. 

****************************

Two days later Evan got the shock of his life when his phone rang

“Hello?”

“Evan?” Evan’s heart skipped a beat as he recognised the silky voice on the other end of the phone “It’s Severus. I just wondered whether you fancied going for a drink or something?”

Evan opened his mouth to speak but his throat was too dry to say anything so he hastily cleared his throat “Yes, I’d love to. Erm, what would you like to do?”

“We could go to the pub across the road from the British Museum?”

Evan smiled to himself “That sounds great. How does tonight sound?”

“Fantastic. Shall we say 7.30 at the pub?”

“Great. I’ll see you then. Bye”

“Bye”

As soon as Evan replaced the receiver he resisted the urge to jump up and down and instead reached for the phone and dialled Draco’s number – Draco had spent the last few days at the mansion rather than return to the hotel has Evan had done. As soon as Draco answered he spoke

“Drake? It’s Evan. I need your help, Severus just rang and asked me out and I don’t know what to do or wear. Help!”

“Ev, calm down. I know Severus was going to ask you out – after you’d gone he was asking about you and he asked for your number”

“And you just gave it to him?” Evan virtually exploded

“Ev, the two of you are perfect for each other. I can’t believe I didn’t realise it. Mum and dad are kicking themselves as well. I think you’d be really happy together.”

“Yes well, in order for us to be happy together this first date needs to go well and for that to happen I need your help”

Unbeknownst to him, on the other end of the phone, Draco was smirking at the fact that Evan hadn’t denied that he and Severus would be perfect together. He tuned back into Evan talking several minutes later and managed to gather that the other man was blathering about what he should or should not wear. “Evan, just shut up will you. Now, whereabouts is this date? Where are you going?”

“We’re going to the pub opposite the British Museum. Not really much of a date but I’m rather glad actually – it’ll give us a bit more of an opportunity to talk and get to know each other.” Even though Evan knew that Draco couldn’t see him he pouted anyway, “Draco” he whined “That’s not fair. Stop laughing at me dammit, Draco!”

Draco wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and took several deep breaths before he spoke “I’m sorry Evan, really I am. You have to admit it’s rather amusing though – what else have you got left to know about each other. You spent the whole of the other night talking – I don’t think you said anything to my parents other than hello and goodbye.”

“Oh Gods, I should ring them and apologise. I never realised. It’s just…I don’t know what it is but I’ve never met anyone like him before. Now will you please help me decide what to wear?”

“Ok, now, what you need to wear are those jeans we bought on that last shopping trip to Sear’s in New York and a plain white shirt, that’ll bring the colour out in your eyes. You need to roll the sleeves up and leave the top three buttons undone; that should show off your tan. Oh, and don’t tuck the bottom of the shirt into your jeans, that would just look ridiculous. Wear your black loafers as well and that jade pendant that we got you when we went to Australia on holiday. Leave your hair down and if you really want to make an effort put a little bit of kohl round your eyes. Did you get all of that?”

“Yes Drake I did. Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Alright, I’m going to go now otherwise I’m going to be late meeting Remus. I’ll ring you with all the details ok?”

“You’d better ring me, otherwise I’d have to go to Uncle Sev and he’ll kill me or try out some bizarre ancient ritual just for even daring to ask how your date went and I think Blaise would like me in one piece for our wedding. Just be yourself Ev, enjoy yourself and I’ll see you in a couple of days.”


	2. Suspension

By the time that half four rolled around on the day of their first date, Harry’s stomach felt as if his innards were at a ceilidh. In a desperate bid to make a good impression he’d rung his adoptive father Remus and pestered him for as much information about the academic as Remus could give him. However, the resulting information didn’t so much as calm his nerves as simply exacerbated them. Finally, in an attempt to stop himself from going mad he left early and went to the British Library to lose himself in the literature. His attempts at practise had ended both prematurely and disastrously as he was unable to concentrate sufficiently. Having whiled away two hours in the library he slowly made his way to The Dragon and Serpent, the pub where he and Severus had agreed to meet.

Even though he was early himself he could see Severus’ tall silhouette already. The taller gentleman looked up with a smile as he saw Harry coming, a smile that was almost verging on a nervous grin. 

Harry smiled sheepishly “Severus, hi. I thought I was going to be the early one!”

Severus cleared his throat in a slightly embarrassed manner “Yes, well, I wasn’t sure about how long it would take me to get here. You can never rely on the London public transport system.”

Harry nodded his agreement before he spoke again “Shall we go inside for a drink?”

Severus nodded and, as they reached the doors, he held it open for Harry to precede him inside. Once inside, he was again the epitome of a perfect gentleman and bought the first round of drinks before directing them to a corner booth where they started talking. It was three hours later that they looked up as they heard the bell for last orders. They hadn’t realised they had been talking for so long but if you asked them what they had been talking about, in all probability they’d be unable to tell you! As they walked outside they were both shy but knew that they would definitely be seeing each other again.

*******************************

Three weeks after the first date

“Hello?” Evan answered the phone blearily having been out late to a launch party at the London offices of the record company that had just signed them in a multi-million pound deal. Even thought it was well into the afternoon Evan was still sleeping off the late night or rather early morning he’d had.

“Evan? It’s Severus, is everything ok?”

Evan perked up as always when he heard from Severus “No, I’m fine. It was just a late night. We had to go to some record company party and talk to loads of people who just seemed intent on sucking up to us and plying us with ridiculous amounts of alcohol. I absolutely hate them. I just need some time to myself.”

“Well, would time with me be as beneficial as time by yourself? I was ringing to see whether you wanted to come round to my house this evening to watch a film and have some wine. I have a new film about the crusades and wondered whether you wanted to see it. Of course I completely understand if you don’t want to but I thought I would invite you anyway.”

“No, no. I’d love to come. I think some time with you is exactly what I need to de-stress. Erm, I don’t actually know where you live and erm, are you sure you want me invading your personal space?”

Severus’ rich chuckle filled his ear and he felt shivers run up and down his spine “I wouldn’t have invited you if I thought you’d be invading my personal space Evan.” You definitely wouldn’t be invading my personal space, especially not if I’m planning on inviting you to live there with me for the foreseeable future if things keep going as they have been. “Seriously, I would love it if you came round. So? How about it?”

Evan grinned, even though he knew that Severus couldn’t see him “In that case, I’d love to come. When and where do you want me?” He blushed immediately as he just realised that his mouth had engaged before his brain and started attempting to stutter an apology

Severus let out a low moan at the images Evan’s words had conjured up and the one thought that ran through his mind was ‘Where and when do I want you? Right here on my bed right now’ Instead he swallowed deeply and spoke, his voice slightly huskier than normal “I live in Notting Hill on Cavallo Road and my house is called Spinner’s End. Feel free to come around whenever you want from seven. So, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll see you later Severus. Bye.”

“Bye Evan.”

Highly excited about the evening to come Evan took one look at his wardrobe and promptly panicked. While he had plenty of clothes that were perfect for recitals, concerts, dinners out in restaurants and evenings spent schmoozing company executives he had nothing that looked suitable for an evening spent at his, well he wasn’t quite sure what Severus was, his boyfriend? Well, an evening spent at his boyfriend’s house for want of a better word to use. There was nothing for it; he was going to have to go shopping. Not wanting to wake Draco, and not thinking that he could cope with the blonde’s idea of shopping, he left a note and silently let himself out of the apartment they were letting, now that their time in London had been lengthened indefinitely.  
He made his way to the main shopping area in London and happily settled himself in for a day of shopping that was without the stress that usually came with a shopping trip with Draco. By the time he stopped for lunch he was highly satisfied with what had been a productive morning. He’d managed to get himself several outfits that were suitable for more casual evenings. Not wanting to return to the hotel as he was sure that Blaise would be there by now and he wanted to give her some time alone with Draco he decided to while away his afternoon in the areas of Covent Garden and Neal’s Yard, drifting around the various eclectic little shops. By late afternoon he decided it would be beneficial to make his way back to the apartment so that he could shower and change before he went out. He also had to find his way to Severus’ house. Whilst he had grown up in and around London he hadn’t lived in or even visited the city in the last ten years and even when he had lived in London he hadn’t been familiar with the borough of Notting Hill. After showering he looked at the clothes he had purchased that morning and decided to dress in a pair of black combat pants, DC trainers and a black fitted t-shirt that read ‘Musician: Will play for bed and breakfast’. The shirt was something that Draco was more likely to wear but Evan had seen it and not been able to resist. Leaving a note for Draco informing him where he was going he grabbed a jacket and the bottle of wine he’d bought before making his way to the closest tube station.

He stepped off the tube and asked the closest member of the underground for directions to Cavallo Road. He quickly managed to find the road and gaped as he saw the size of the houses. Each one was a huge Victorian town house with three floors, a basement and what looked like a converted attic. It took him a bit of wandering but he finally found Spinner’s End, set back a little from the main road. Taking a deep breath he walked up the steps and knocked on the door before he lost his nerve. Less than a minute later the door swung open to reveal Severus, casually dressed in tight-fitting but worn jeans and an old black t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin. The older man’s face lit up as he saw Evan stood on the doorstep. 

“Evan! You found the house! It wasn’t too difficult was it?”

“No, it was fine and I asked someone at the underground and they managed to give me directions. I was never really familiar with this area of London when I lived here and of course I haven’t lived in London for ten years. I hadn’t realised that the houses around here were so big. Is it a family house or something?”

“Yes, it belonged to my mother and when she died it passed to me in her will. It’s rather useful having such a large house especially seeing as I have so many books and documents. This way I can work from home predominantly. Sorry, I’m talking too much, come in! Can I get you a drink of something? Wine?” Internally he was kicking himself at the thought that he was rambling

“Wine would be nice please” Evan was hoping that with something in his hand he wouldn’t feel the incontrollable urge to fidget. As he walked through the house he gaped at the number of books and transcripts and theses that lined the walls. As he walked into the lounge he stopped in shock as he saw a copy of his and Draco’s latest CD that they had released in America; a compilation of various transcripts of Gershwin and Bernstein that had been arranged into highly virtuosic duos for violin and piano. “Severus? Is this our CD? I didn’t realise that you could get it in England?”

Severus blushed, a slight dusting of colour on his high cheekbones, and cleared his throat awkwardly, “Well, you can’t get it in England. I had one of my colleagues in the States send me a copy.”

Evan was amazed “Why would you do that?”

“I wanted to know just how talented my lover is and besides, it’s not like I’m going to have much opportunity to hear you play if you’re going to be going back to the States.”

“Maybe I need to tell you something in that case. Drake and I aren’t going back to the States. Well not for maybe a year at least. After a year we’ll be taking a rain check and deciding what we’re going to do. We’ve been offered a record deal here in London and we’re going to try and break into the European market. Wladislaw’s in the process of brokering some deals in Paris and Russia. Severus? What do you think?” Evan looked up hesitantly

Severus grinned wickedly and swooped down on Evan, giving him a passionate kiss “I think it’s wonderful. I was wondering what I was going to do when you went back to the States. So, you’re going to be in London for the near future?”

Evan nodded “We’ve been checking out some flats and we think we’ve found somewhere. We’ve seen a two bedroom flat in South Kensington just round the corner from the Royal Albert Hall. It’s all a bit perfect really because I’ve been offered a guest professorship at the Royal College of Music and Drake’s been offered the same at the Royal Academy. To be honest, there’s also the fact that you’re in London and I don’t really want to leave you.”

“Good because I don’t want you to leave. Now, how about we have some food and then we can watch this film. I got Kingdom of Heaven. I know it’s not supposed to be that historically accurate but it’s supposed to be quite enjoyable.”

Evan nodded and the two of them soon found themselves seated at opposite ends of the black leather couch with huge bowls of pasta and a bottle of red wine open on the table with a huge bar of chocolate waiting for once they’d finished the pasta.

Over the course of the film the two foot gap in between them on the sofa gradually diminished so that by the time the it was reaching an end Evan was curled up as close to Severus as was physically possible, his head resting on Severus’ shoulder, their hands entwined and Severus’ other arm wrapped firmly around Evan’s shoulder playing softly with his hair. The film finished and, unwilling to move from his position, Severus decided to let the credits play out. As they finished he spoke

“So, Evan, what did you think to it? I mean I know it wasn’t historically accurate but I suppose it was enjoyable. Evan?” He looked down as he failed to garner a response and smiled softly. Evan was asleep on his shoulder yet still clutching his hand as tightly as possible. Severus merely smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Evan’s head as he wondered what he should do.

He looked down again as Evan stirred and looked up blinking sleepily “Hmm, what did I miss?”

Severus couldn’t help himself and chuckled “The end of the film at least. Now, it’s getting quite late and I have to admit that I don’t like the idea of you going home on the underground alone. Do you want to stay here, my bed’s big enough for both of us.” He hastily explained himself as he saw the look on Evan’s face “I didn’t mean to have sex, I just meant to sleep. I don’t want us to rush into anything; I just want us to take it slowly. So, what do you say?”

“Thank you Severus, I would love to. I have to admit I wasn’t relishing the concept of those trains late at night by myself.”

Severus smiled in return and, taking Evan’s hand, led him into the bedroom where he handed him a pair of black sleep pants. With both of them changed they slipped under the covers and Severus was glad of the darkness that masked his grin as Evan snuggled into his arms. He had no doubts that he was falling in love with the young violinist in his arms, and he didn’t regret it one bit.

***********************

Six weeks and twenty-four dates later and Evan and Severus are completely comfortable with each other – so much so that Evan asks Severus to go to his sisters wedding with him and is over the moon when Severus agrees to go.

“You don’t have to come with me you know. It’s not going to be a pleasant experience. I don’t necessarily want you to go through if you don’t have to”

“Evan, hush, if you say it’s not going to be a pleasant experience then I don’t want you to be there by yourself. Besides, I thought you said that Remus would be there”

Evan shyly hugged the taller man “Thank you Severus, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I have an idea.” Darkly thinking of what Draco had told him of Evan’s family “Besides, if it means you’re happy then it’s no problem”

**********************

Evan had forewarned his parents that he was bringing his boyfriend but as Severus’ black convertible pulled up outside the main door to the Potter’s country house in Godric’s Hollow his palms were sweaty and his breathing became more rapid. Severus noticed and moved his hand off the steering wheel and, picking up Evan’s hand and pressed a kiss against the knuckles.

“Don’t worry about anything love. Everything’s going to be fine.”

At his words a shy but ecstatic smile spread across Evan’s face and his confidence was buoyed. He took one last deep breath and squeezed Severus’ hand as Lily and James appeared on the steps with Sirius, Remus and Evan’s brother and sisters. 

“Here goes nothing” said Evan with false bravado to which Severus replied with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

As he reached the top of the stairs he nodded in greeting “James, Lily, Sirius, Elizabeth, Tom, Rose.” In contrast, he turned to Remus and smiled warmly “Hi Remus”

“Hi little one, don’t I get a hug?” He’d barely finished the last couple of words before he had his arms full of Evan. He smiled as he pressed a kiss in Evan’s hair. “Aren’t you going to introduce us then?” He asked even though he knew Severus.

“Oh, this is my partner Severus. Severus – my parents James and Lily, my sisters Elizabeth and Rose, my brother Tom and my godfathers Remus and Sirius”

“It’s very nice to meet you” Although Severus made the effort to be polite he was received with frosty disdain and barely there greetings.

“You’re back in your old room boy” called James over his shoulder as the rest of the family moved inside, Remus following reluctantly as he mouthed over his shoulder

“I’ll come and see you later”

An uneasy silence fell before Severus spoke “Well, it would appear we’re in your old room. Whereabouts would that be?”

“In the attic. At least it’s warm at the moment otherwise we’d freeze to death”

“Shame, otherwise we could have kept each other warm” Severus smiled slyly as Evan blushed slightly

Once they’d climbed the stairs and entered the long attic room Severus stared around in horror at how desolate the place was and the fact that Evan had lived here for so long. At the same time he swore to himself that if he had his way Evan would never have to be back in this place or by himself again. He had swiftly realised during the numerous dates that he and Evan had shared that he was rapidly falling in love with the younger man. He was also looking forward to getting to know the man his partner considered to be his father in something other than a professional capacity. The two of them went down for dinner and throughout the meal Severus’ hands were itching to strangle the Potters and, to a lesser extent, Sirius Black who just belittled and sniped at Evan throughout the whole meal and Evan just sat and took it.

****************************

The day of the wedding rehearsal dawned and was pretty much over and Severus and Evan had been flirting almost outrageously all day much to the horror of Evan’s family. The two had finally admitted that they were falling in love with each other. Prior to that admission nothing had really happened between the two although Severus’ hands had been tempted to wander during the almost chaste kisses the two had previously shared. This time though, they returned from the church and Severus found that he was unable to keep his hands off Evan. As soon as they were in the room Evan found himself pressed against the door as Severus kissed him. Moaning softly he let Severus press his hands against the wall and succumbed to the older man, letting him have his way with him. Several minutes later Severus pulled back and sucked in a breath at the sight in front of him – Evan’s hair was dishevelled, his clothes rumpled and his lips swollen from kisses – Severus didn’t think he’d seen any thing more beautiful and he didn’t think he’d loved anyone as much.

“I love you Evan” he said for the first time

Evan’s head snapped up in disbelief at the words he’d hoped but never expected to hear from the older man.

“I love you too Sev” the last half of Severus’ name was cut off by the kiss he received before he let out a squeak of surprise as Severus picked him up and carried him over to the bed. As Severus lay Evan down he looked him squarely in the eyes

“Are you sure about this?”

“Positive” and with that Evan pulled Severus down for a kiss. However, with that done, he was quiet happy to be passive and let Severus take control, and as the older man did so he moaned softly and tangled his hands in Severus’ hair. 

Standing outside the attic door Remus smiled to himself as he heard the noises from within although he did feel as though he was slightly playing the voyeur. He had hoped that Evan would find happiness because after everything Evan had been through he deserved to be happy. With that thought he turned round and made his way back downstairs thinking that he would catch up with Evan later.

Several hours later the two of them lay in bed, Evan’s head pillowed on Severus’ shoulder as Severus played with his hair.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“What, that I love you? Yes I did mean it, more than I’ve meant anything for a long time. Why?”

“I don’t know, I just can’t believe that someone like you loves someone like me”

“You deserve more than anyone to be happy and loved, which is what you are”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, why don’t we get dressed and go down and talk to Remus?”

“Mm hmm, sounds like a good idea. That is as long as we can find our clothes, I’m not entirely sure where my trousers ended up”

Severus chuckled at this and pressed a kiss to the top of Evan’s head “I think they’re over there in the corner. Come on now love, get up and we’ll go downstairs.”

Less than half an hour later the two of them were poking their heads round doors into rooms in order to find Remus before finally finding him in the library

“Remus?” Harry called softly as Remus’ head snapped up quickly

“Hey little one, Severus, come in. How are you both?”

“Good thank you. Much happier with Severus”

“I could hear that earlier” came Remus’ amused reply “I did come by to talk to you but it sounded as though the two of you were rather busy.”

Severus laughed out loud as Evan blushed bright red “I think you’d better stop talking before Evan actually explodes”

“I think I see your point Severus. Why don’t you two sit down?” he smiled as Severus sat down pulling Evan right down next to him, the picture reminding him of the way that he and Sirius had been when they first got together and were first married. The three of them chatted before Evan’s phone rang and he disappeared to answer it. Remus waited until he’d left the room before he turned to Severus, an almost predatory look on his face and in his eyes.

“So, Severus, what are your intentions towards my son?”

“Completely serious. I know that we haven’t been together for that long but I love him.”

He saw Remus smiling at him “Good. That’s all I wanted to hear. I have to admit, I can’t believe that I didn’t think of you two as a couple until you arrive here”

“I think you’ve joined the club. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco all said the same thing and it’s through them that we met at all.”

“How exactly did you two meet in the first place?”

“Draco dragged me to a dinner with his parents and Blaise. Severus happened to be there as he’s a friend of Lucius’. We just hit it off especially when we found out that we knew you in common.” Evan answered as he wandered back into the room having finished with his phone call. In response to Severus’ inquisitive eyebrow he elucidated on the phone call, knowing that that was what his lover wanted “It was Dray, he wanted to know how things were going. He and Blaise have been worried about me. I completely forgot to contact them and let them know how things were going.”

“How things are going? You were truly prepared for things to be awful? I mean I know things haven’t been easy.”

“Let’s face it Remus, I mean I know that you’re married to Sirius but my parents and siblings are not nice people. I truly have no idea why they invited me to this, unless it was to prove that they are the perfect family without me.”

Remus looked shamefaced, “I know. I think having seen them this weekend I’ve realised that that was what they were trying to prove. I would have been truly worried if you had come on your own but I’m glad that you had Severus with you.”

Evan leaned into Severus and closed his eyes momentarily as Severus pressed a kiss into his hair “I don’t think I would have made it if Severus hadn’t been here. Draco and Blaise offered to come with me but it wouldn’t have been fair to expect them to come with me. I don’t know why but it was different bringing Sev with me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have let you come without me anyway. As soon as the wedding’s over we’re leaving. I’m not letting you stay here any longer than is absolutely necessary. We’re going to go back to London and I’m going to spend the next few days pampering you and making sure that you do not believe a word of this crap that they’ve all been spouting. In fact, we’re starting that now. Remus, would you tell Mr and Mrs Potter that we won’t be joining the rest of the family for dinner – I’m taking Evan out for dinner. We need a bit of time by ourselves. I need a quick word with Remus love so why don’t you go and pack an overnight bag for the two of us?”

Severus received a strange look from Evan but nevertheless he left the room with alacrity to go and pack a bag. Severus waited until he knew that he was out of hearing distance before he turned to face Remus.

“I’m deadly serious when I ask this question and I want you to answer it honestly. I am in love with your son and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I’ve never felt this way about anybody before. Do I have your permission to ask Evan to marry me?”

Remus had tears in his eyes by the end of Severus’ mini-speech “Yes, you have my permission to marry him. I have no doubt that he will say yes. It’s obvious that the two of you love each other. Now, go on and get him out of this place for the night.”

Severus flashed one of his rare grins before stalking out of the room in time to meet Evan at the foot of the stairs. He took the bag out of his hands before he took his hand and let him to the garage where he drove them to the nearest hotel to book a room.

Once they were away from the Potters home and any prying eyes it was almost as though the emotional stress of the last few days caught up with Evan and he started to shake as tears started to roll down his face and he sank into the welcome warmth and comfort of Severus’ arms, completely oblivious to the reassuring words being whispered in his ear.

*********************

Thanks to Draco’s intervention Severus knew that it was Evan’s twenty-eighth birthday a scant two weeks after his sisters wedding and he had made plans for a romantic evening out for the two of them for the evening of his birthday. He knew that his lover was seeing his adopted father for lunch and he himself had been invited but had declined the offer knowing that the two of them could do with the time to themselves. He had hired one of the boxes at the Royal Opera House for a performance of the Royal Ballet’s Romeo and Juliet. He had also made reservations at the Floral Bar within the Opera House itself for dinner. Evan had no idea what was going on, only that Severus was taking him out for the evening and that he had to dress smartly.

Severus pulled up at the apartment that Evan and Draco were sharing in his black convertible five minutes before the time that he was supposed to pick Evan up. He got out and walked up the steps pulling at the cuffs of his finely-tailored Italian black silk suit worn over an open-necked crisp white shirt in a rare show of nerves. He knocked on the door and smiled as Draco opened it

“Good evening Draco”

“Uncle Sev! Come in, Evan’s just finishing getting ready – he was stressing about what to wear.”

Evan’s voice drifted through his partially open bedroom door “I was not stressing Draco! Hang on a moment Severus, I’m almost ready.”

Severus was about to reply when Evan stepped out into the hall and whatever words he was going to say died in his mouth. Evan was wearing a finely-tailored black suit, similar to Severus’, but his was paired with an open-necked emerald green shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes. Seeing those intense black eyes staring at him Evan looked down at himself quickly, in an almost paranoid gesture, before looking back up at his lover.

“Is there something wrong? Do I not look right? Have I got time to go and get changed?”

Severus cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly “No, you don’t have time to go and get changed. You don’t need to.” Here he smiled briefly and spoke somewhat gruffly “You look gorgeous. Come on, if we don’t leave now we’ll be late for our reservations.” He held a hand out for Evan and the two of them made their way down the steps to the car.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going Sev? You haven’t given me any clues and even Draco said he didn’t have a clue where you were taking me.”

“That’s because it’s a surprise. If I told you where we’re going then it would no longer be a surprise, hence why Draco didn’t know anything. As much as I love my godson he cannot be trusted to keep his mouth shut therefore the less he knew about tonight the better. Now hush, we’re nearly there and we need to find somewhere to park the car.”

They managed to find a car-parking space that was just under a fifteen minute walk from the Opera House and once Severus had locked the car he reached out and took Evan’s hand in his own bringing him close to his body. Evan was looking around them as if he were trying to figure out where they were but he was unable to locate their destination until they were standing in front of the Opera House itself, having approached it from Floral Street.

Evan looked between Severus and the Opera House in disbelief “Sev? Are we…? You’re….? Really?”

Severus just laughed “If by that incomprehensible mumbling you mean are we going to the Opera House then yes we are. Seeing as it’s your birthday I thought you deserved something special and so we’re going to have dinner in the Floral Bar and then we have a box for a performance of the Royal Ballet’s Romeo and Juliet.” He stumbled back several steps as Evan flung himself at him 

“Oh Sev, that’s amazing. I’ve never been to the Opera House for a performance of the ballet before and a box?! That can’t have come cheap. Oh thank you, thank you.” He stretched up and pressed a firm kiss onto Severus’ lips

“You’re worth it love. Now come on, our reservations are for six pm so we don’t want to be late. He once again reached out for Evan but instead of taking his hand he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, smiling as Evan reciprocated by wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning his head against Severus’ shoulder as they crossed the road and climbed up the steps to enter the venue.

Severus was desperately trying not to be distracted during the performance but it was incredibly difficult with the picture that Evan presented seated next to him. His eyes were sparkling and there was a huge grin spread across his face. The curtain came down at the end of the performance and both of them applauded the cast of dancers enthusiastically although a lot of Severus’ joy came from seeing Evan so overjoyed and enthusiastic. The two of them made their way out of the theatre, Evan firmly fixed to Severus’ side, chattering away about how much he had enjoyed the performance, clutching the programme tightly. They slowly meandered back to the car enjoying the time they were able to spend together. Once inside the car, through a silent conversation the two of them drove back to the house in Notting Hill to celebrate the remainder of Evan’s birthday.


	3. Cadence

By the time that Christmas came around Evan had practically moved in with Severus and Blaise had taken his place at the apartment he and Draco had shared in South Kensington. Since Elizabeth’s wedding and their declaration that they loved each other they had been unwilling to leave each other unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, with their respective careers they were forced to spend a significant portion of their time apart. Evan had been offered a record deal and his first solo album was due out any minute. He’d recorded a collection of showpieces by composers such as Sarasate, Wieniawski, Kreisler and Paganini that showed off his talent perfectly. He and Severus had decided that they were going to spend Christmas Eve together by themselves and that they would drive up to Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the Christmas period and the New Year on Christmas Day itself in time for dinner. The living room in Severus’ home was dominated by the tree that the two of them had picked out and decorated in tiny little white lights and tasteful ornaments. For once it appeared that London was going to have a white Christmas and the two of them had enjoyed many hours wandering around the streets of London, hand in hand bundled up against the cold as they shopped for presents. Both of them had enjoyed shopping for the other and, unbeknownst to Evan, Severus had searched the jewellers of London in an attempt to find the perfect engagement ring for the younger man. 

Ever since he had asked the permission of Evan’s adoptive father to marry him he had been on the lookout for the perfect ring and had been unsuccessful up until now. However, he was determined to propose over the Christmas period and preferably before they made their way to the Malfoy family home for the majority of the Christmas period and the New Year. Finally, he managed to find something in a tiny jewellers shop tucked away in a corner of London’s shopping streets. It was a white gold band with a diamond set in its centre with an emerald on other side. He couldn’t help but feel that it was perfect for the man he hoped was going to answer favourably to his proposal.

All he had to do now was find somewhere safe to keep it until Christmas Eve; Evan was impossibly curious when it came to presents. He’d already bought presents for Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise and something for Remus. He’d also bought several other presents for Evan including a collection of David Oistrakh recordings he didn’t have, tickets to the Bolshoi Ballet’s performance of Swan Lake in the spring and a beautifully illustrated book of Celtic myths and legends. Similarly, Evan had bought his presents for the Malfoy’s, Blaise and Remus but it had been the shopping for Severus’ present he had enjoyed the most. He’d got tickets for the critically acclaimed Royal Shakespeare Company production of Titus Andronicus, several DVD’s he knew Severus wanted and a book on Eastern Mediterranean architecture.

Evan had finished his years work on the 22nd December with a Christmas concert alongside the musicians of the Camerata Serafina whilst Severus had been working all hours so that the bulk of his research was finished by the 22nd so that the two of them could spend the run up to Christmas together.

Christmas Eve saw the two of them curled up on the sofa by the light of the Christmas tree watching the classic Christmas film, Frank Capra’s ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ before they attended midnight mass at the local church. The ceremony, beautiful as it was, was finished relatively quickly and they were soon stepping out of the church and into the snow that was falling and starting to settle. Holding hands, they started to meander home, not talking but simply enjoying the silence. 

“Sev?” Evan asked curiously as, instead of turning down the street that led to Spinner’s End he directed them towards a small park in one of the squares “Where are we going?”

Severus simply shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he directed Evan to sit on a bench once they were inside the park. Severus felt the steel band of nerves that suddenly crushed his chest as he prepared himself mentally. He took several deep breaths and fished in his coat pocket for the little box he’d taken to carrying around with him so that Evan couldn’t find it, before he dropped to one knee amid the snow.

Evan’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened to almost twice their normal size “Sev? What’s going on? Is that…….an engagement ring?”

“Evan, hush! I just wanted to say that, I know that we haven’t known each other for that long but I do know that I’m in love with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, never met anyone that I can envisage spending the rest of my life. I love you and I want to ask you something.” Here he took a breath and looked up into bright green shining eyes full of hope “Evan Lupin Jamieson, will you marry me?” As he spoke the last four words he opened the box to reveal the ring inside.

All noise seemed to fade out as Evan just stared at him in shock, not saying a word, and Severus became uncomfortably aware of how wet his trousers were getting from kneeling in the snow. Just as he was about to stand up he heard Evan’s breathless whisper

“Sev? Do you mean it?”

Severus nodded slowly as he replied “More than anything”

Evan’s face split into a wide grin and tears started to slide down his face as he opened his mouth to speak “Yes.”

Severus looked up in shock “Yes?”

“Yes Severus, yes I will marry you. Nothing would make me happier.”

Severus let out a cry of joy and stood up, scooping Evan into his arms and swinging him around before setting him down. As soon as he was set down Evan found his mouth captured in a heart-stopping kiss that he responded to, feeling the salty taste in his mouth of tears but not knowing which of them was actually crying. As they broke apart he looked up to see obsidian eyes shining down at him, Severus’ entire face wreathed in smiles.

“I suppose we should go home and tell Remus that I was in fact successful in my proposal and that you agreed to marry me?”

“Remy knew you were going to propose?” Evan was almost incredulous “When did you tell him?”

By this point, they had started to walk home, Severus’ arm wrapped snugly around Evan’s shoulder as the young man admired the ring that was now situated on his left hand

“I didn’t tell him. I asked his permission to marry you the first time I visited your old family home for Elizabeth’s wedding. You probably don’t remember but I sent you away to pack for the two of us and I asked him then. He gave his wholehearted consent for me to propose then and since then I’ve been searching for a ring. I set myself a time frame – until Christmas actually – to propose but I didn’t actually find the ring until the other week and since then I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to ask you.”

Evan reached up and pecked Severus on the cheek “Well you did find the perfect time. It was very romantic – I think I’m going to have turned you into a hopeless romantic by this time next year. But, you asked Remy for permission to marry me at Elizabeth’s wedding? We hadn’t even known each other for two months then. I mean I know we loved each other but….wow!” Evan was completely incredulous

They walked inside and into the living room where they settled down on the sofa, just watching the Christmas lights twinkling away on the tree and enjoying each others company. They had been sat there for half an hour before Evan stood up and tugged Severus to his feet 

“Come on, let’s go to bed. It’ll be Christmas in the morning and then we can ring Remy and tell him. Are we going to tell the Malfoy’s tomorrow? Do you want to tell people? When do you want to get married?”

Severus laughed and dragged Evan up the stairs “We can talk about everything in the car tomorrow on the way to Wiltshire but if it will help you sleep then yes we’ll tell the Malfoy’s, yes I want to tell people and I want to get married as soon as possible. Now, bed! Merry Christmas, love”

“Merry Christmas Sev” Evan sighed happily and turned to cuddle into his new fiancé. 

The next morning Evan woke up to the distinct feeling that he was being watched and opened his eyes to see obsidian eyes full of love staring at him as long, elegant fingers reached up to brush his messy hair out of his eyes. 

“Morning Sev, Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas, my fiancé”

Evan smiled at the words, “I still can’t believe it, we’re engaged! We’re going to get married!”

“We are indeed. However, first we’re going to open our presents.”

“Presents? You got me more as well as the ring? It’s gorgeous and it must have cost you so much.”

“Ah but I’ll have nothing but the best for my fiancé, besides, at the rate I was going I was despairing at ever being able to find you an engagement ring. Up, and then once we’ve opened presents you can ring Remus.” He raised an eyebrow as Evan remained staunchly wrapped up in the blankets, one arm grasping Severus’, intent on keeping him in their bed

“You’re not allowed to get up until I’ve had my morning kiss.”

“Well, who am I to say no to that?” Severus smirked wickedly before pulling the covers over his head and pulling Evan underneath with him amid fits of giggles.

********************************

Remus walked down the stairs one morning just over a month after Severus’ proposal to see Sirius staring in puzzlement at a heavy cream envelope, their address in old-fashioned calligraphy on the front, a heavy seal on the back and bearing a London postmark.

“Remy? Who do we know in London love? Especially with writing like this and a seal? I didn’t think anybody used a seal anymore. It’s a bit old-fashioned if you ask me.”

Remus just smiled to himself, he had a very good idea who the envelope was from having recognised both Evan’s calligraphy and the Snape seal on the back of the envelope. “I’m not sure love, why don’t you open it and find out?” As he spoke he crossed his fingers behind his back in the hope that Sirius wouldn’t lose his temper.

He heard the slight crack as the seal broke, the rustle as the heavy parchment was drawn out of the envelope, the quick intake of breath as his husband read the parchment and then the dull thud that told him what he had expected, that Sirius had fainted. He stepped over the prone body, knowing that he would come round quickly and plucked the parchment out of Sirius’ limp grasp.

 

You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
Severus Alexander Snape and Evan Lupin Jamieson  
On  
Saturday 21st June at 3pm  
At the Chapel, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
RSVP: Spinner’s End, Cavallo Road, Notting Hill, London

He smiled and resolved to write back to them with his RSVP later that day, determined to attend even though it was likely that he would be the only member of Evan’s family that would attend.

*****************************

Six months later

Remus stared up at the imposing gateway that sheltered the long driveway up to the Malfoy Mansion in Wiltshire. It pained him to know that he was the only person of Evan’s true family that would be there for this, his wedding day. Even though Evan had sent an invitation to his parents, siblings and to Sirius it was only Remus who had bothered to attend. He paid the taxi-driver and set off on the long walk up the driveway. Evan and Severus would be marrying in the small chapel on the Malfoy estate with only their closest friends and relations in attendance. That meant Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco and his fiancée Blaise Zabini, Severus’ mentor from university Albus Dumbledore, his closest colleagues Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick and for Evan there would be Remus. Both of Severus’ parents were long since dead, having died when he was in his early twenties and he was an only child and Evan’s family had refused to attend. There were also several of Evan and Draco’s year-mates from college attending as well as their manager, an ex-freelance violinist by the name of Wladislaw Heibvitch. The wedding was scheduled for late in the afternoon with a party afterwards but Remus had been detained at the British Museum for a new collection that meant he had been unable to be with Evan any earlier. He had gone shopping with his adopted son for a suit to wear for the wedding. He had been overjoyed to see Evan so excited about something as simple as shopping for a suit. He had barely reached the steps leading to the main doors before they were thrown open and Evan came barrelling out, flinging himself at Remus.

“Remus! You’re here! I didn’t think you were going to be here on time. I was expecting you yesterday. Come on, Cissa’s insisting on some stupid tradition that me and Sev can’t see each other before the wedding. Some bridal tradition but we’re trying to point out to her that seeing as neither of us is the bride then surely we should be allowed to see each other. It’s not as though we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together is it?” Evan stopped talking but his mouth continued to hang open

“Evan? What is it little one?”

“Remy, I thought you said that no-one would be coming to the wedding other than you?”

“I did say that. Your bloody parents have got their heads so far up their own arse they can’t see anything beyond themselves or your siblings. Evan, what are you staring at kiddo?”

Evan simply continued to gape at something over his shoulder and eventually Remus gave up asking and simply turned around only to gape himself. There, striding up the drive to Malfoy Manor was Evan’s other godfather, Sirius Black, a sight that neither of them was expecting to see. Remus held his breath hoping against hope that Sirius was there to wish Evan well rather than to try and put a stop to the wedding. However, as soon as he met Sirius’ eyes he knew that all was well and his husband was there to support their godson rather than ruin his happiness. He smiled in greeting at his husband and turned around to face Evan with Sirius at his side only to see that Severus had exited the house and stood with one arm wrapped firmly around Evan’s waist in silent support. Evan was smiling happily but Severus had a fairly closed expression on his face, although it could be read with a bit of deciphering as one that stated quite clearly ‘if you hurt Evan I have absolutely no qualms about hurting you….badly’. 

“Sirius?” Evan’s voice still held a glimmer of hope that could be heard however hard he tried to hide it.

“Evan. I’ve been a complete and utter bastard to you for the last ten years and I wanted to apologise. All I can say is that I wasn’t thinking straight, I was blinded by what your parents were saying and I was wrong. I would like to congratulate you on your wedding. I just hope that you will still allow me to attend.”

Evan’s face just lit up and he flung himself at his godfather “Of course you can come, it would mean the world to me. Now, you haven’t met properly. Sirius, this is my fiancé, soon to be husband, Severus Snape. Sev, this is my godfather Sirius Black.”

Sirius stepped forward with his hand outstretched and was amazed when Severus stepped forward with barely a hesitation “It’s a pleasure to meet you Severus. I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for Evan; it’s obvious how much you love each other and congratulations on your wedding.”

Severus inclined his head graciously “Thank you Mr Black. Please, both of you come in. Narcissa and Lucius are in the library supplying people with drinks. If you’d like to follow us.” With that, Severus turned sharply and wrapped his arm firmly around Evan’s waist, pulling him snugly into his side. 

The two of them led the way to the impressive library that the Malfoy family, not noticing that Sirius was looking around as though he recognised the place. They had barely stepped foot inside the room before they were set upon by Narcissa, the normally cool and collected Mistress of Malfoy Manor looking a tad flustered.

“Where on earth have you two been? It’s your big day; the two of you can’t keep disappearing whenever you feel like it, what on earth will your guests think?” She stopped talking as she set eyes upon Sirius and Remus who had just appeared in the doorway behind Evan and Severus “Sirius? What on earth are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in years.”

Evan looked between the two of them confusedly before asking a puzzled tone of voice “Cissa? How do you know Sirius?”

“Sirius and I are cousins Evan. My sisters Andromeda, Bellatrix and I used to spend holidays with Sirius and his brother Regulus at their home near Lake Windermere when we were children. We lost touch when we all left school and then Sirius’ parents emigrated and mine died. Sirius, it’s lovely to see you again, what are you doing these days?” She then seemed to remember her society manners “Oh and Remus! It’s lovely to see you again; it wasn’t my intention to ignore you. I hear it’s you we have to thank for helping Evan choose his suit.”

“Indeed it was Narcissa. Sirius is here as he is my husband and Evan’s other godfather. I have to admit, it is rather strange that we’ve never picked up on the fact that you and Siri are related but then I suppose it has never come up in conversation.”

“Indeed, well it’s lovely to see you both, I’m so glad you could make it and I know it means the world to Evan. Please come and have a drink and meet my husband Lucius, our son Draco and his fiancée Blaise Zabini.”

To Remus’ amazement and Evan’s immense pleasure Sirius and Lucius got on like a house on fire – both having certain similarities in their jobs and even having met through work; Lucius was incredibly high up in the Foreign Office whilst Sirius worked for MI5, as did Harry’s parents Lily and James, although Lucius did not know them.

********************

Severus stood anxiously at the head of the chapel on the Malfoy estate as he waited for Evan. At his side, Lucius smirked at his oldest friends anxiety and hissed at him

“Will you just bloody calm down Sev. Everything’s going to be fine and Evan will be here any minute. You need to stop jumping around as if you have itching powder down your trousers.”

Any response that Severus was going to make was drowned out by the sound of the organ bursting out with the music of J.S. Bach’s ‘Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring’ as Evan started down the aisle. Although it was unorthodox they had decided that they wanted to be unorthodox and as such had decided that Evan would walk down the aisle of the chapel to Severus where Lucius and Draco were waiting as the best man of each man.

Severus swung round and a wide smile took over his face as he saw Evan walking towards him. Both men were wearing slate-grey tails, white shirts and embroidered cream waistcoats, the only splash of colour being emerald green cravats that they both wore. As big as Severus’ grin was it was almost eclipsed by the grin on Evan’s face.

Within minutes Evan was stood by Severus and the older gentleman reached out and took Evan’s hand in his own as both of them turned and looked at the chaplain.

Everybody sat in the congregation watched with a smile as the two men spoke their wedding vows in the traditional way as they promised to love, honour and obey each other. When the chaplain pronounced “You are now legally married and you may now kiss the groom” there was not a dry eye in the chapel, although the men present claimed that they merely had specks of dust or some such other thing in their eyes, as the two men faced each other and gave the other a heart-stoppingly gentle kiss that showed everyone just how much they loved each other.

Then, to the cheers of their friends and the music of Mendelssohn’s Wedding March from A Midsummer Nights Dream, they walked out of the chapel, blissfully happy and married.

************

Fairly rapidly the end of August came and with it came the Malfoy family summer costume ball. To their amazement James and Lily had been invited for the first time ever and had decided to attend, due to the fact that Remus and Sirius were attending and had been in friendly contact with the Malfoy’s since the wedding in June. Little did Lily and James know that they had only been invited so that they could see how successful and happy their son was without them; something that Lucius and Narcissa were desperate to point out. Remus had spoken to Evan and he had confirmed that both he and Severus would be attending. The two of them had been pretty much out of contact since the wedding having spent a month in Italy where both of them had had prior engagements that neither had wanted to cancel. They had followed this with their honeymoon, three weeks in blissful solitude on the sun-drenched island of Capri. According to Draco, who’d chosen their costumes, the two of them were going to make one hell of an entrance. Both Remus and Sirius had visited a costume shop and had picked out their outfits together as part of a matching pair – they were a pair of roguish pirates. They both dressed quickly wanting to get to the manor early and therefore see both Severus and Evan make their entrance. 

Upon arrival they were amazed by the transformation that the manor grounds had undergone. The weather had held and there were several large marquees spread near to the wooded glens. The trees had been bedecked with fairy lights and there were upturned flaming braziers lining the paths winding down from the manor. The ballroom was alight from the three large crystal chandeliers and the air was alive with the scents from the gardens that swept in through the open patio doors. The majority of the guests had already arrived by the time Severus and Evan made their appearance and it was certainly a dramatic one; the costumes that Draco had chosen set off their figures and features to perfection. Severus was dressed as an eighteenth century highwayman; his hair was tied loosely back with a thong, he wore a white poets shirt, black waistcoat, tight black breeches and black tail coat with knee high black leather boots polished to within a inch of their lives. The whole effect was brought together by the coal-black eyes that glittered and smouldered beneath the black mask that covered the top half of his face. Evan, by contrast, was dressed as Puck the mischievous fairy from Shakespeare’s Midsummer Nights Dream. His long legs were encased in dark ivy-green coloured breeches with knee high brown leather boots. He wore a clinging tunic in all the shades of green you could think of that reached to mid-thigh, to the back of which was attached a pair of diaphanous wings. His eyes had been ringed with black kohl which merely heightened the rich emerald green colour whilst on his loose black hair rested a ring of ivy leaves. The two of them made an absolutely stunning pair and every eye was on them, not least because Severus’ arm was wrapped possessively around Evan’s waist holding him snug against his side.

Remus heard twin gasps from just to his left and lifted his head from where it had been resting on Sirius’ shoulder and saw the looks of shock on Lily and James’ faces. It seemed that they had recognised who the couple were.

“James, it’s Harry” Lily gasped “That’s our son. Isn’t that the same man he brought with him to Elizabeth’s wedding? I had hoped he would have grown out of that stupid phase. How does he know the Malfoy’s?”

Remus couldn’t contain himself any longer and although he regretted that he hadn’t chosen his time to speak better he felt it was time to say something “He is not your son. He hasn’t been your son since you disowned him ten years ago. He’s my son and that’s his husband Severus Snape. My son’s name is Evan Lupin-Snape and I would ask you to refrain from making comments about him.” 

With that Remus moved forwards to join Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Blaise where they were greeting the duo. Lily and James watched as their two closest friends greeted their godson, the son that James Potter had disowned ten years ago. Lily felt her throat choke up with emotion as she heard two women behind her talking about the striking couple.

“Isn’t that Severus and Evan Snape? I didn’t realise that they were going to be here.”

“Evan Snape? That’s Evan Lupin Jamieson, the violinist”

Lily’s heart clenched as she recognised the name made up of her maiden name and the fact that he was ‘James’ son’, signalling the fact that he hadn’t disowned them as they had him. Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts as the two women started talking again.

“Didn’t you hear? Jamieson married the man he’s with just two months ago here at the manor. He’s Professor Severus Snape – an ancient historian and rumour has it he’s been approached to work for Hollywood.”

“So has Jamieson. He’s recording the soundtrack for the new film that’s being directed by Ludovic Bagman. The one that’s starring Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour – you know that duo that’s being touted as the hottest new couple in cinema. It’s some romantic epic or something and the soundtrack’s got loads of swooning violin melodies all over. Rumour has it Jamieson and Malfoy are basing themselves in London now. They want to try and crack Europe and they’ve decided that it’s much easier if they have a home base in the UK.”

“How on earth do you know all of this Pansy?”

“It’s very easy Millie, you know I work for a music magazine. Well, my next interview’s with the former Evan Lupin Jamieson, the new Evan Snape and I’ve spent several hours on the phone talking to his manager Wladislaw Heibvitch. He’s got a solo album coming out as well. It’s called Romance and is full of lush romances written for the violin both in the solo and the concerto repertoire. It’s absolutely gorgeous. It’ll be a bestseller.”

Unknown to Pansy, Severus and Evan passed behind them just as she spoke the last and Severus turned to smirk down at his husband as they walked out to stand on the torch-lit balcony

“Romance eh? What ever made you decide to call it that?”

Evan just laughed “Oh, I must have just turned into a hopeless romantic since I met you. Why? Are you regretting it?”

“Regretting what? Marrying you? Of course not! Besides which, if Romance is a bestseller as Miss Parkinson seems to believe it will be then you’ll be rich and I’ll be the envy of everyone in the country. Rich, gorgeous, young and incredibly talented and you’re all mine. Forever.”

As Evan sank into the possessive arms and surrendered to the fierce kiss Severus was currently bestowing upon him he couldn’t help but think that he was the luckiest man on Earth and that the two of them together really did work in perfect counterpoint.


End file.
